


Hot Chocolate

by Myka



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka/pseuds/Myka
Summary: Ash is horny.
Relationships: Max Lobo/Ash Lynx
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salmon95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon95/gifts).



> Vday fic for Salmon ❤️ Inspired by her delicious art 😋

* * *

“It’s getting a little warm isn’t it?” Max loosens his tie as Ash takes both mugs to the kitchen sink. “That was some really good hot chocolate.”

“It’s a new recipe.” Ash washes both cups and dries them. Returning to Max’s side and cuddling next to him.

“It was a great dinner. Thank you.” Max put his arm around Ash and kisses his forehead. “Want to watch a movie or something?”

Ash grins and his hand travels carefully to Max’s thigh. “I was thinking something more close contact.” He presses fingers into Max’s skin, through his pants, closer and closer to his crotch. Letting his intention be very clear.

Max raises his brows and chuckles. “ I thought you wanted a quiet night?”

“Changed my mind.” Ash licks his lips as the tips of his fingers reach the outline of Max’s growing bulge. Going around the large width. “I’ve been horny all day. I really really want you to fuck me.”

Max groans when Ash rubs him once. Ash quickly pops off the button of Max’s pants and dips his hand inside, fingers inching past brown curls and tightly wrapping around the thick cock. Fuck he loved Max’s cock. It was so fucking big and thick. He couldn’t even close his hand around it. Everytime it went inside him it felt like Max was breaking him, tearing him and he loved every second of it.

“I want this inside me.” Ash licks Max’s lips and pulls out Max’s cock from the confine of his pants. “I want you to push this inside my tiny tiny asshole and break it.”

“Fuck, kid.” Max moans. His breathing heady as he grabs and kisses Ash hungrily. He’s already hard as a rock.

Ash hurries to remove Max’s clothes. They fall into the fluffy rug in their living room. Tossing and squirming as each piece of cloth got tossed aside. The last thing to go was Ash’s black and red striped shirt, but as he starts pulling it up, Max stops him. “Keep it on. I like this shirt on you.”

They kiss madly as Max fingers Ash’s ass and stretches him. “Fuck me. Fuck me.” Ash moans, his butt twitching from being finger fucked. “I want your hard cock.”

“I haven’t stretched you enough. It’s gonna hurt.”

“I like it when it hurts pleaseeeee.” Ash moans, inciting a deep growl from Max’s throat.

Ash gets on all fours on the rug and wiggles his butt at Max. “Here’s your little fuck hole. Do you want to break it?”

Max grabs Ash’s hips to stop his wiggling, lining up his cock against Ash’s ass. This was always Ash’s favorite part. When he felt the tip of Max’s cock first press against his hole, knowing his ass was tight and small and Max had to stretch him. The first push is the best. The tip starting to open him up. Max always goes slowly and gently, allowing Ash to flavor the stretch of his ass. It starts to hurt on the second inch and Ash can’t help but whimper as Max continues to push inside him.

“Is it good?” Max asks right after the head is all in.

Ash just moans. “It hurts. You’re always so big. I love it so much. Please use me.”

“Wait. Let me finish going inside you.” Max grunts.

“Just do it, please. Break me until I can’t walk.”

Max’s fingers dip forcefully into Ash’s hips and without warning he slams all the way in.

Ash howls, leaning forward until his forehead rests on the rug. Max starts slamming into him hard and at first Ash has trouble staying on all fours. Max has fucked him hard before but never this hard. His whole body is shaking with each thrust. His ass being forcefully stretched open and used. He was Max’s fuck hole. His ass belonged to Max and he loved every second of it.

“Harder!” Ash cries out and Max’s holds his hips in place as he cums deep inside him. “Fill my belly Max, please. I want all of your cum.”

Max leans over Ash and nibbles the back of his neck. “You really want all of it? Until your stomach is full of my cum?”

“Yes I want it.” Ash starts rocking and fucking himself on Max’s still hard cock. “Fill me up until I can’t walk.”

The sound of skin slapping hard against skin starts again. Max grips Ash’s hips until they bruise. Ash moans and pants as he’s fucked hard doggy style for the next hour. Max cums and cums. Filling him with more and more cum until Ash can feel his belly bulge noticeably with a bump.

Max breathes heavily. His cock still hard as a rock, still inside Ash’s broken and used hole.

“Fuck, Ash. Did you put something in that fucking chocolate?” he asks as he continues to pump inside Ash.

And as Ash feels Max’s cum fill his belly for a fifth time. He moans happily and swears to get more viagra for their next date. “Happy Valentine’s day, daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter:  
> [Myka](https://twitter.com/mykafl)


End file.
